totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Starcie z potworem!
Akcja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 2 Chris siedzi sobie w swojej odpicowanej przyczepie czytając gazetę. Po chwili do przyczepy wchodzi Chef. Chris: 'Co jest? '''Chef: '''Stażysta gotowy. ''Chris zatarł ręce. 'Chris: 'Świetnie. Będzie gorąco! Zaśmiał się. Chef zakaszlał i pokazał mu na kamerę. '''Chris: '''Ou...Ostatnio w Akcji Totalnej Porażki. Poznaliśmy cast który będzie walczyć o nagrodę główną na starym lecz dobrym planie filmowym. Już na starcie mieliśmie spięcia między Jo a nową twarzą Thomasem. Duncan i Courtney znaleźli się w tej samej drużynie, co doprowadziło do gorącej atmosfery. Ale jeszcze bardziej wkurzyłem Thomasa, ponieważ nazwałem jego drużynę modelkami! :D '''Chef: '''Tutaj już trochę przegiąłeś... '''Chris: '''Cicho, to podnosi oglądalność. Co dzisiaj czeka uczestników? Aby się dowiedzieć oglądajcie Akcję Totalnej Porażki! ' Zaczyna lecieć muzyczka. Pierwsza kamera wychodzi drzewa wyrzucając z niego wiewiórkę, druga wychodzi z walizki z bielizną, kolejna wychodzi z sztucznego okna a ostatnia z garka z zupą. Kamera przelatuje przez cały plan filmowy aż na szczyt sztucznego klifu na którym siedzą Mike i Zoey próbujący się pocałować. Kamera zwala ich na dół gdzie spadają do basenu w którym Scott próbuje uciec Kłowi. Kamera przechodzi przez studio nr 13 gdzie Cody bezskutecznie próbuje uciec przed Sierrą rzucając w nią różnymi przedmiotami. Kamera dostaje jednym z przedmiotów i pokazuje Bridgette i Lindsay malujące paznokcie u nóg w przyczepie Modelek. Przed przyczepą Thomas i Duncan kryją się w krzakach próbując zrzucić wiadro z wodą na Courtney która próbuje wejść do przyczepy. Ostatecznie plan nie wypala ponieważ Izzy ich straszy a oni zbyt wcześnie puszczają linkę. Courtney się wścieka i zaczyna ich gonić. W stołówce Alejandro flirtuje ze stażystką podczas gdy Leshawna i Jo walczą na noże. Na boku stoi Dawn i się im przygląda. Na końcu wszyscy wieczorem siedzą przed ogniskiem koło przyczep spoglądając na siebie. Przed nimi stoi Chris z swoim uśmieszkiem i pojawia się logo Akcji Totalnej Porażki. Przyczepy Przyczepa Aktorów: left|90px Większość osób z drużyny Aktorów siedziała w przyczepie. Alejandro spał, Jo ćwiczyła z handlami, Scott rozmyślał a Leshawna jadła kanapkę. Jo: '996...997...998...999...1000! ''Odłożyła handle. 'Jo: '''Teraz będę w najwyższej formie! '''Leshawna: '''Gadanie. Aby mieć energię trzeba jeść! '''Jo: '''Mówi mi to tłusta baba... ''Kanapka bo tych słowach spadła na ziemię. Leshawna wstała i spojrzała na Jo wrogim spojrzeniem. 'Leshawna: '"Tłusta Baba"? Zaraz ja ci pokaże tłustą babę! Już miała się bić z Jo jednak Alejandro szybko wstał i stanął między nimi. 'Alejandro: '''Hola hola, senioritas. Spokojnie. '''Leshawna: '''Nazwała mnie tłutą babą i mam być spokojna?!? '''Jo: '''Bo jesteś tłusta... '''Alejandro: '''Dziewczyny, musimy się uspokoić. Dzisiaj wyzwanie i musimy być przygotowani. ''Dziewczyny milczały, bo trudno się nie zgodzić... '''Jo: '''Dobra... '''Leshawna: '''Zgoda... ''Leshawna: Kiedy przegramy Jo wyleci...'' ''Jo: Kiedy przegramy Leshawna wyleci...'' ''Scott: Muszę jak'' Przyczepa Modelek: left|90px W przyczepie było raczej spokojnie. Courtney spała, Izzy też przy okazji robiąc dziwne pozy, Lindsay malowała paznokcie a Thomas siedział przy stoliku. ''Thomas: Będę musiał poszukać osób do mojego sojuszu z Duncanem. Ale wydaje mi się że to nie będzie takie łatwe.'' Lindsay akurat skończyła malować paznokcie. 'Lindsay: '''Pięknie! Teraz wyglądają super! *_* ''I w tym momencie spadła na nią Izzy. 'Lindsay: '''Ał! '''Izzy: '''Haha, co się stało? <3 '''Thomas: '''Coś ci się śniło i spadłaś na Lindsay. ''Hałas obudził również Courtney. 'Courtney: '''Nie możecie trochę ciszej...? '''Thomas: '''Nie do mnie z tymi pretensjami... ''Wstała 'Courtney: '''Ugh...nie ważne. Wychodzę. ''Thomas spojrzał na nią. 'Thomas: '''Nie powinnaś się najpierw ubrać? ''Courtney spojrzała w lustro i zorientowała się że jest w bieliźnie. 'Thomas: '''Przyznam że niezła z ciebie sztuka. '''Courtney: '''Spadaj! ''Pobiegła do przebieralni się przebrać. Plac przed Przyczepami: left|200px Reszta uczestników siedziała na placu. Mike i Zoey rozmawiali na ławce, Bridgette się opalała, Cody uciekał przed Sierrą a Dawn chodziła za Duncanem. 'Zoey: '''Coś czuję że nie będzie ci łatwo odzyskać zaufanie dawnych przyjaciół. '''Mike: '''Tak, może być ciężko. ''Pocałowała go policzek. '''Zoey: '''Nie martw się. Ja ci ufam. :3 '''Mike: '''Wieeem. <3 ''Mike: Fajnie że chociaż Zoey mi ufa. Szkoda że ja muszę cierpieć za szkody Mala.'' Tymczasem przed nimi przebiegli Cody i Sierra. '''Cody: '''Pomocy! '''Sierra: '''Nie uciekaj CamCody! <3 ''Cody: Widziałem co Sierra robiła z Cameronem w poprzednim sezonie. Nie chce tego przechodzić, znowu!'' Biegł przed siebie i wpadł na Bridgette. 'Bridgette: '''Ała, co ty robisz! '''Sierra: '''Cody! <3 ''Wskoczyła na nich. 'Cody: '''Pomocy! ;( ''A Dawn nie daje spokoju Duncanowi.... 'Dawn: '''Nie powinieneś ukrywać tego że jesteś dobry. '''Duncan: '''Nie jestem dobry... '''Dawn: '''Twoja aura mówi co innego. ''Duncan się wkurzył. 'Duncan: '''To najwyraźniej kłamie! '''Chris *megafon*: '''Uczestnicy! Natychmiast stawcie się przed wejściem do kotłowni! Przed Kotłownią left|200px ''Przed Kotłownią Chris ubrany w strój żołnierza czekał na zawodników. Po chwili wszyscy zdążyli dotrzeć. 'Chris: '''Siemka frajerzy, co tak długo? '''Scott: '''Weź już lepiej powiedz o co chodzi. ''Chris zmarszczył brwi. 'Chris: '''Dobra...Od niedawna w tej kotłowni dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. '''Mike: '''Dziwne? '''Chris: '''Tak dziwne. Podobno po kotłowni chodzi jakiś palant z bronią to paintball'a i strzela w co popadnie. Waszym zadaniem będzie złapanie tego wykolejeńca, a jeśli was trafi to automatycznie odpadacie. '''Izzy: '''Juhu! Będzie zabawa! <3 '''Cody: '''Oszalałeś? Chyba nie liczysz że wejdziemy po prostu do tej kotłowni...? '''Chris: '''Nie liczę. ''Wyciągnął guzik. 'Jo: '''Musiałeś zapytać? ''Nacisnął go i wielka pięść wepchnęła ich do kotłowni. 'Chris: '''Hahaha, klasyk! ''Poszedł gdzieś... Kotłownia left|200px Wszyscy wpadli do jakiegoś tunelu w kotłowni. 'Jo: '''No, to trzeba znaleść tego psychola. '''Leshawna: '''Chyba oszalałaś. '''Jo: '''Nie. Chce wygrać. Aktorzy, za mną! ''Drużyna aktorów pobiegła w lewo. 'Mike: '''No to co...prawo? '''Courtney: '''Raczej... ''Drużyna modelek poszła w prawo. Wściekli Aktorzy: left|90px Aktorzy cały czas biegli przed siebie. 'Jo: '''Kicikici szajbusie! '''Scott: '''Myślisz że przyleci do ciebie jak kot...? '''Jo: '''Przyleci, przyleci. Już ja sie o to postaram. ''Gdy tak biegli nie zauważyli że przed nimi leży kałuża ze śluzu, no jedynie Dawn to zauważyła. 'Dawn: '''Stójcie! '''Jo: '''Ta jasne... ''I reszta drużyny wpadła do kałuży. 'Dawn: '''Chciałam was ostrzec. '''Cody: '''Co to jest?! ''Sierra polizała kałuże...xD 'Sierra: '''Napój miłości! <3 ''Reszta się skrzywiła. 'Alejandro: '''Hmmm... ''Wziął na rękę trochę tego śluzu. 'Leshawna: '''Hej! Przecież to jest ten śluz z ostatniego sezonu na planie. Uciekaliśmy przed Chefem który był takim czymś polany. ''Drużyna wyszła z kałuży. 'Alejandro: '''I podejrzewam że to Chef jest tym "szaleńcem". '???: 'Hehehe! ''Nagle coś/ktoś strzeliło Alejandro w plecy. 'Alejandro: '''Aaa! ''Padł na ziemie. 'Scott: '''No i odpada. '''Leshawna: '''Wiać! '''Jo: '''O nie, ja walcze! '???: 'Naiwne bachory! ''Zaczął strzelać jak szalony we wszystkie strony. 'Jo: '''Dobra, wiać! ''Drużyna uciekła zostawiając Alejandro. Totalne Modelki: left|90px Modelki biegły przez jakiś dziwny korytarz. Pełno było w nim śluzu i śladów od farby. 'Courtney: '''Mam nadzieję że to nie jest zielona galaretka... '''Bridgette: '''A ja nie chce wiedzieć co to jest. ''Nagle w stronę Mike'a zaczęły lecieć jakieś kulki. 'Zoey: '''Mike, uważaj! '''Mike: '''He? ''Odwrócił się i zobaczył że lecą w niego 3 zielone kulki do paintballa. Gdy już miały w niego wlecieć zrobił unik jak Svetlana. '''Mike: '''Haha, pudło! ''Courtney: Jak to możliwe że przez 1 sezon Mike nauczył się takich rzeczy? Będzie poważnym zagrożeniem, dlatego musi wylecieć.'' W całą drużynę ktoś zaczął strzelać. 'Duncan: '''Kryć się! ''Nagle Izzy wyciągnęła (skąd nie wiem xD) karabin do paintballa. 'Izzy: '''Hahaha! <3 ''Zaczęła strzelać do cienia który strzelał w nich. Cień robił uniki. 'Izzy: '''Chodź tu! <3 ''W końcu trafiła cień a ten spadł na ziemie. Okazało się że to *aa nie to jeszcze nie teraz <3* i uciekł. 'Izzy: '''Hihihi, cwaniaczek! :3 '''Lindsay: '''Jestem kolorowa! <3 ''Lindsay była cała w farbie xD 'Thomas: '''No to została 7... '''Bridgette: '''Lepiej weźmy Lindsay ze sobą bo jeszcze się zgubi. ''Drużyna razem z Lindsay poszła dalej. Wściekli Aktorzy: left|90px Drużyna bez Alejandro uciekła gdzieś w głąb tuneli. W końcu dotarli do sali monitoringu (?) 'Jo: '''No proszę. To chyba nie jest taki szaleniec skoro McLean mam tutaj własne studio monitoringu. '''Scott: '''To typowe... ''Drużyna podeszła do ekranów na których widać poczynania Modelek. 'Jo: '''No, no. Modeleczki straciły blondynkę. W sumie to cała ich drużyna jest mizerna... '''Cody: '''Oni przynajmniej nie muszą siedzieć z Sierrą... ''Tymczasem Sierra leżała na ziemii i lizała sobie stopy xD '''Sierra: '''Cody, chcesz też? <3 ''Cody: O boże...'' 'Cody: '''Nie dzięki... ''Scott spojrzał na kamerę. 'Scott: '''Zdaje się że idą w naszą stronę. '''Jo: 'Świetnie. Schowajmy się i załatwmy ich. Drużyna skitrowała się gdzieś i czekała na przeciwników. Totalne Modelki: left|90px Drużyna biegnie przed siebie czasami zerkając za siebie. '''Courtney: '''Szybciej! Chyba chcecie zostać w programie! ''Mike: Courtney jest trochę...przerażająca. Ale.....podoba mi się. :o'' ''Thomas: Lepiej uważaj bo ty możesz wylecieć. >:)'' Biegli tak przed siebie aż droge zagrodził im tajemniczy szaleniec. 'Duncan: '''A to ciekawe. '''Izzy: '''Druga runda? <3 ''Wyciągneła broń a szaleniec automatycznie zwiał. xD '''Izzy: '''Ej! >:( ''Izzy: 'Nie fajnie. 'Courtney: '''Dobra, chodźmy! ''Drużyna pobiegła dalej i dotarli do sali monitoringu. 'Bridgette: '''Sala monitoringu w kotłowni? '''Jo: '''Teraz! '''Courtney: '''Zaraz, co?! ''Drużyna Aktorów wyszła z ukrycia i rzuciła się na Modelki z linami. Sala Monitoringu left|200px Drużyna Modelek siedzi związana na środku sali. 'Jo: '''Jak tam modeleczki? '''Courtney: '''Niech się tylko wydostane a pożałujesz! '''Jo: '''To życzę powodzenia. Drużyno, znajdźmy tego frajera! ''Aktorzy już mieli wyjśc przez drzwi gdy nagle przed nimi pojawił się tajmniczy szaleniec. 'Leshawna: '''Chyba nie musimy. '''Jo: 'Łapać go! '???: '''Hahaha! Jesteście żałośni! ''Szaleniec zaczął strzelać we wszystkich i wszystko. Aktorzy zdążyli się schować, gorzej z Modelkami które były całe od farby. 'Thomas: '''Nie! ''Szaleniec zaczął strzelać do ukrytych Aktorów. Jo wyszła na środek. Ten w nią ucelował i zaczął strzelać, jednak Jo robiła uniki i nie sposób było ją trafić. 'Jo: 'Żałosne. Niepotrafisz mnie trafić mięczaku? '???: '''Grr...! ''Szaleniec wyrzucił wszystkie naboje z farby i zastąpił je nabojami z pijawek. 'Jo: '''O nie. ''Naładował broń i zaczął we wszystkich strzelać. Jo dalejr robiłą uniki jednak jej to nie wychodziło i w końcu oberwała pijawką. 'Jo: '''Na szczęście pijawki się nie liczą. ''Oderwała pijawkę i podbiegła do szaleńca. Z całej siły walnęła go pięścią w twarz a ten upadł przy okazji zapijawkowując całą drużynę Aktorów. 'Alejandro: '''Aaa, pijawki! '''Cody: '''Aaa! '''Sierra: '''To są całusy Cody'ego! <3 ''Cody zwymiotował. 'Dawn: '''Spokojnie, zajmę się tym. ''Dawn powiedziała coś do jednej pijawki a ta puściła, reszta też. 'Scott: '''Dzięki... ''Jo podeszła do Modelek, odwiązałą ich i wziązałą szaleńca. 'Jo: '''Po wygraną! '''Mike: '''Szybko, gońmy ją! ''Mike miał już biec ale Thomas go powstrzymał. 'Thomas: '''Nic to nie da, jesteśmy w farbie... ''Drużyna spojrzała na siebie. 'Mike: '''Szlak... Przed Kotłownią left|200px ''Chris leżał sobie na leżaku. Podszedł do niego zaniepokojny Chef. 'Chef: '''Chris! Pijawki zniknęły! '''Chris: '''Nie zginęły, dałem mu. :D ''Chef odetchnął. 'Chef: '''A to spoko. ''Po chwili z kotłowni wybiega Jo z szaleńcem na rękach. 'Jo: '''Mam go! ''A za nią reszta... 'Chris: '''Aktorzy wygrywają! ''Jo rzuciła typem o ziemię. 'Jo: '''To może powiesz nam w końcu kto to jest? ''Chris się zastanowił... 'Chris: '''Nie. <3 ''Nacisnął guzik i szaleniec wyleciał w powietrze. 'Jo: '''Grr... '''Chris: '''Modeleczki, spotkamy się na ceremonii. <3 Ceremonia left|90px ''Drużyna Totalnych Modelek siedziała już na trybunie eliminacyjnej. Chris stał przed przegranymi a obok niego Chef z 6 pozłacanymi figurkami i 1 toksycznym. 'Chris: '''Witajcie przegrani. Podoba wam się odnowione trybuny eliminacyjne? ''Świerszcz... 'Chris: '''Dobra. Osoba która zostaje dostanie pozłacaną statuetkę, a przegrany toksyczną. ''Jęk zawodu. 'Chris: '''No. A więc pierwsze figurki wędrują do... ''Napięcie... 'Chris: '''Thomasa i Duncana! ''Rzuca im statuetki. 'Duncan: '''Taak! '''Chris: '''Kolejne dla Mike'a i Zoey. ''Rzuca im statuetki. 'Zoey: '''Dzięki. '''Mike: '''Super! '''Chris: '''Bezpieczne są też Izzy i Bridgette. ''Rzuca im statuetki. 'Izzy: '''Hahaha! <3 '''Bridgette: '''Uff. '''Chris: '''Lindsay, jesteś na wylocie bo jesteś kompletnie nieprzydatna. Courtney, jesteś na wylocie bo denerwujesz drużynę. '''Lindsay: '''Tak, odbiło ci czy co? '''Chris: '''A przegranym jest..... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . ''Dramatyczna muzyczka . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. Wrogie spojrzenie Courtney na Lindsay... . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . 'Chris: '''Lindsay! ''Rzuca statuetkę Courtney i toksyczną Lindsay. 'Courtney: '''Tak! '''Lindsay: '''A jak zostane wyeliminowana? ''Chris i Chef się zaśmiali. 'Chef: '''Podejdź na krzyżyk. :D ''Lindsay wstała i podeszła na wielki X na ziemi. 'Chris: '''Ostatnie słowo? '''Lindsay: '''Kocham Tyle(została wystrzelona)raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ''I poleciała dalego. 'Chris: '''Hahaha! Nie mogłem się już tego doczekać! <3 '''Chef: '''Nie tylko ty! ''Szturchnął Chrisa w ramie. '''Chris: '''Hehe, ał. To by było na tyle. Co będzie się działo w następnym odcinku? Aby się dowiedzieć oglądajcie Akcję...Totalnej...Porażki! KONIEC Kategoria:Akcja Totalnej Porażki Odcinki